Collide
by dourdan
Summary: Based on the events/situation of issue 220 of the current  2011  X-factor,  before the events of Avengers: The Children's Crusade when he got his powers back  and one curious question. Sorry if some stuff doesn't stay totally faithful.


Sitting on a quiet rooftop in the middle of the night, Shatterstar had a lot to think about; faith and philosophy heaven and hell. He had already seen allot in his many years but this was, in a way different. Rahne, a creature seemly half wolf, half human was pregnant with a child that may be half wolf god. This after a week of almost convincing their good friend Rictor that is might be his baby. All while team leaders were going missing and norse goddesses were tossing revenge out like candy. And to top it all of Rahne s baby might cause the end of the world. It was a bit much to wrap one s heard around. But Shatterstar was well acquainted with the out-worldly and over dramatic; others not so much.  
>Rictor was someone who needed to be needed. The strangely 5 8 Latino with short ragged hair, used to be at least more confident, if not more heroic. Shatterstar thought about this for a moment. He took his swords and placed them on his lap as he sat on the edge of the roof with his legs hanging over. Rictor was really the only stress in his life; he wanted to know the Rictor he knew all those years ago, the man who still had powers, strength and ..courage? No. Rictor still had courage, just lacking in self worth, lacking in happiness. As he thought about this his swords touched and he accidentally created a rather strong teleportation hole. Shatterstar would end up in a random place in the past and a certain person was thrown in to his place; Rictor of the past. For some reason, now lost to the sands of time and the (mutant power removing)event known only as House of M , Rictor of the past was 6 1 and 250 pounds while Rictor of the present was 5 8 and less than 200. Past Rictor awoke in the bitter cold of the Detroit rooftop wearing only a white tanktop and jeans. His brushed his long brown hair out of his face as he tried to stand, what just happened? Has he met Rahne or Jamie or any of the past heroes who now lived and worked out of this Detroit buliging, shock may have ensued, but no he let one the one person who was both a stranger and a friend. Layla, the girl who knows stuff , the girl from the future who grew from age 11 to about 20 in less than a year, with her leather jacket and long blonde hair she was already waiting. wow. She glanced up and down. Rictor was hot. what? you ll see soon enough. She said almost unable to container her laughter. She knew this would happen, and that this bizarre turn of events had a meaningful purpose. excuse my manners, you can call me Layla. She took it upon herself to lead him down the fire escape back to the X-factor team kitchen. This was the way she knew it would happen, aaand now. At that moment Rictor of the past met Rictor of the present. The shorter, more life-defeted Rictor looked at Layla, what did you do? This seemed like something she would pull just to screw with him.<br>Shatterstar pulled you out of the past . And he is currenty missing somewhere in .I m sorry what year are you from? she turned to past Rictor. He told her then she continued, I will take that information to someone who is not busy. You two need to talk. She gave a sweet, smile and left. qu sucedi ? asked Rictor of the past. When they locked eyes suddenly a dimensional shift occurred. It was not like in the moves where a world splits or the two cannot exist in the same place- Rictor of the present now had memories of this meeting. This event was now part of the fabric of time. He told Rictor of the past about House of M the massive event that eliminated the powers of over 90 percent of all mutants. the loss of your powers mutated your our physical form? Rictor of the past, said, sitting backwards on a chair like something out of the 90 s, attempting to take in the fact that this was his future. are you at least um..happy here? asked rictor of the past, what ever happened to Tabitha or rahne . The very pregnant Rahne entered at the moment and almost fainted, I had to see it for myself. is that? past rictor stood up. Even after all these years, even pregnant, Rahne was so beautiful. If it was his baby that would have made this situation all worth it; it would be something to live for.  
>it s the child of a wolf god. Said present rictor who got up to get a beer or 2 or 3 for himself. His tone was more irritated then usual. He had already been through the heartbreak of her leaving and returning AND lying, but with the few beers he already had in him whatever forgivenesssympathy he had for Rahne was being chipped away. and you know what happened to Tabitha he said not wanting to talk about people who ever returned love. but he s happy. You and Shatterstar love each other .. again she realized that this love would nto be admitted to during the time of past Rictor. we just need to find where he is. She smiled and awkward smile.  
>shatterstar? past rictor grabbed a beer, and gave a laugh. He knew Shatterstar as a teammate and friend, some might say, his best friend, but he never thought that in the future Shatterstar would be all he had. excuse me past rictor went back to the roof with lots to think about. Sitting on the edge with the wind in his hair he looked down. He had lived through the death of his parents, escaped his drug mafia of a family, he became what most people would consider to be a hero (even if he was 2nd string at times.) He has been through the equivalent of hundreds of wars, many of which will be forgotten to time (or parallel dimensions). After all this he thought that at least he had a chance at happiness. But instead he has no powers and Shaterstar? What did that even mean? Were they lovers? Was that possible? Did this relationship bring him the love that he thought he would find from Rahne, Tabith and any other female he gave his heart to? He stood up, but being so close to the edge one might think he was considering ending it all. please don t, Rahne said in a soft voice. How she managed to climb the fire escape while (seemly ) 8 months pregnant was anyone s guess. the person you become, is worth it. She was about to cry. I tried to convince you this was your baby, the most evil thing anyone can ever do, but you . You forgave me. She touched his back, he felt so cold. It was a reminder of the first time she turned away from him. we will find a way to send you back. She said as she sat down beside him, motioning for him to sit as well. am I happy here? After all that s happened? Some not many people get to see a vision if their own future. He gave a sarcastic smile. is this life? I d say so. She placed her hands over his. words cannot describe the person you have become. You are actually a tec genius now, and with undercover work; even without powers you are as much of a hero as anyone on our team. and shatterstar? he asked while looking out in to space.<br>Again words cannot describe. I didn t believe your love when I first saw it. She squeezed his hand, you just have to have faith. Meanwhile Shatterstar had been unable to focus long enough to get a good vision of the rooftop. When the mind wanders vision can jump from scene to scene, memory to memory and for the time being this was where Shatterstar was stuck. With each new scene, he was reminded of his past, his present and the future that only a few (such as Layla) new was predetermined. Then he finally found his way back, landing at Layla s feet as she was eating a dove bar. finally. She smirked. was this your doing? he asked as he stood up with the mother of all headaches. not by any stretch of the imagination. She said finishing the ice cream bar then tossing the stick in the trash. you have one last thing to do, follow me. She lead him past Rictor in the kitchen, then to other rictor and rahne. it s time to send him back. Layla said in her usual calm tone. how did . This was certainly odd. Shatterstar knew he could pull massive groups of people from one location to another but he didn t think he could pull people out of time. He touched past rictor s face as if to see if this situation was real. He rippled; past rictor s physical form rippled as if he was made of energy. Shatterstar decided to give it his best shot. He stroked his swords over Rictor s chest then slammed them together for one crashing echo of a sound. 


End file.
